Evil Katie Carrie
by donatello's girl
Summary: When Sevarious teams up with three of my OC's and gargoyle naps Katie my new gargoyles OC and clones her. some of Katie's past is told. Hudson/OC. what cam I say? The guy needs love too.


**Evil Katie**

It was a raining night when Katie got to the Eyrie Build and Castle Wyvern. Katie had a gift for Hudson. When Katie landed, David Xanatos was standing there uder an umbrella.

"Hello Katie," David said. "Out on the rain again, I see."

"Shut it Xanatos," Katie said as she walked past him. Katie usally likes people but David she couldn't stand. Katie clipped her wings together and walked inside the castle.

"Hey Kat," Lexington said from a room. 'Kat' was a nickname Lexington gave Katie. Katie walked in the room, full of comptures.

"Hey Lexing," Katie said as she walked over to the desk Lexington was at. 'Lexing' was a nickname Katie gave him. "What is are all of that?"

"Well, In mathemaics and compture science hexadecimail, base-16 or simplyhex, is a numeral sysetm with a radix or base of 16, usally written using the symbols 0-9 and A-F, or just A-F. Got it Kat?" Lex said as Katie gave him a very werd look.

"What?" Katie said. Katie was not really the smart one. "Whatever." Then Lexington noticed Katie's hair was wet.

"Gliding in the rain again?"

"Of course," Katie said as she left. '_Man. Lex, Don, and my sis are sometimes hard to understand_,' Katie thought when the lights when out. "What in the world?" Then someone grabbed her from behind and she dropped the box. "LET ME GO!" Then her eyes started glowing red. Then they put a needle in her arm and she was out cold.

"Now to get you to base," The man said. When the lights came on, Lexington, Broadway, Goliath, Angela, Hudson and Bronx come out. Brooklyn didn't live at the castle anymore but come in now and then.

"Hey," Lexington said as Bronx looked around a box. "That the box Kat had just before the lights went out."

"My Lass," Hudson said as he picked up the box. Katie and Hudson both like calling each other 'Lad and Lass'. It had a card on it. It said '_To my loving Lad_'. "This is for me. Lads and Lass. I think we might need Elisa."

"I agree," Goliath said. "I'll go get her." Then he left the castle. Lexington went and called Brooklyn. Boadway, Angela, Hudson and Bronx stayed where they were. Hudson open the box, it was a old Scottish Book. Bronx picked something up.

"What that?" Angela said as Brooklyn walked in with Luna.

"What happened?" Brooklyn said as Luna took the thing from Bronx.

"A needle?" Luna siad looking at it.

"Someone took Kat-Kat," Broadway said. 'Kat-Kat' was another nickname Katie had. "I hope shes ok."

"Well, she knows self defence," Angela said.

"This had knock out chemicals in it," Luna said. Then Hudson run out of the castle and glidded away. "Who knows the chemicals to make this?"

"SERVARIUS!" Everyone but Luna and Angela said.

"Who?" Luna asked.

"We'll tell you on the way," Brooklyn said as they all left except Lexington, so he could tell Goliath.

Meanwhile in a warehouse near the port. The storm outside was getting worse by the minute. Katie was waking up.

"My head," Katie said as she tried to rub her head but couldn't "What in the world?" Then she saw that her wisrt were chained to a wall. "Where am I?"

"You're in a lab by the port," The same voice from the castle said. When Katie looked around. It was the same lab that two things that happened in. '_I've been here before. Once when I was nineteen, I watched this place blow up and I think it was Francis who was in the building. Then it was rebuild. An the about a year ago when I was turn into a gargoyle by... SERVARIUS! WHAT DOES HE WANT WITH ME NOW?_' Then she noticed a cloning menchine. '_WHAT? Thats a cloning menchine. HES CLONING ME!_' Then her eyes started to glow.

"SERVARIUS! WHERE ARE YOU? SHOW YOUR SELF!" She yelled as she tail started whipping like crazy.

"My, very uncontrolled tail you have," The voice said and then he come out. "My names Jimmy."

"Jimmy?" Katie said. She had never met him but Francis told Katie about him. "You're the one who loves Francis."

"True," Jimmy said as two women come up behind him. "These two lovely females are April and Karlee."

"April? My older sister? Karlee?" Katie said.

"Sister?" April said as she started to laught. "How could I be a freak's sister? Anyways I only have one little sister, whos a turtle."

"I'm Francis' long lost twin sister," Katie said as her eyes when back to purple eyes. "See the eyes. They're purple."

"But look at those three scars on your right eye." Karlee said. "Where did you get those?"

"By someone called Oroku Saki,"

"Master?" Those three said as Servarius come up behind them.

"Hello Katie," He said. " You look well."

"SERVARIUS!" Katies yelled as her eyes turn back to glowing red. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?"

"Cloning you. I always clone the new gargoyle in Goliath's clan for Thailog's clan," Servarius said. " Well, all except Demona's daughter." Then the cloning menchine stopped and out stepped a pink gargoyle, she looked a lot like Katie.

"I Carrie," She said.

"Now, that you have the clone. LET ME GO!" Katie said. Then Thailog come out.

"So this is the new gargoyle. Katie the first and then Carrie the clone." Thailog said. "Come Carrie, you must meet the rest of the clan." Then they left, leaving Katie, Jimmy, April, Karlee, and Servarius.

"You three can do with her whatever way you like," Servarius said as he left.

"I think I'll have sex with you." Jimmy said.

"HELL NO, I'M NOT BECOMING YOUR MATE." Katie said as there was a roar and then Hudson came down and landed in front of Katie. "Hudson, lad, My love."

"You love this old guy," Jimmy said said Hudson freed Katie. Katie went up to Jimmy and kicked him right were no guy wants to be kicked and went back over to Hudson

"You bitch. Hes name is Hudson." Katie said as she hugged him. "And yes I do." The there was a fire ball the almost hit Katie and Hudson but Katie jumped in Hudson's arms.

"Nice Shot, Carrie," Thailog said as he and Carrie come out.

"Who is that?" Hudson asked. "She looks a lot like you, lass."

"Her name is Carrie and shes mine clone." Katie said as Carrie hit Katie in the wing with another fire ball.

"Lass?"

"I'm Ok," Katie said. "Let's get out of here." Then Hudson and Katie jumped up on a wall and climbed up to the roof.

"Lass I don't think you can glide," Hudson said.

"Lad," Katie said as one of her hands started glowing. "I have healing powers. That how I can see out of my right eye. I never tols anyone execpt Francis and Donatello." Then everyone landed. Then the strom started to calm down.

"Kat," Lexington said.

"Hey Lexing,"

"Kat-Kat," Broadway said.

"Hey Cook," 'Cook' was Broadway's nickname.

"Kat Monster," Brooklyn said.

"Hey Beak Bro," 'Break Bro' was Brooklyn's nickname.

"Katie," Goliath, Elisa, Luna and Angela said.

"Are you alright?" Elisa asked.

"I'm fine," Katie said. "Thanks to my lad."Then she kissed him. "My hero."

"We better get you home," Hudson said as he was recover from a blush.

"None of you guys can tell Francis what happen tonight."

"Ok," Then Hudson and Katie went to Francis' and Don's apartment ledge. The storm stopped.

"Good night Lass," Hudson said. "And thank you for the book."

"You're welcome, Lad. I guess since I have healing powers, so I can heal people. Carrie has fire powers to kill people. Oh no," Katie said as she hugged him and then the sun come up and they both turn to stone. Katie and Hudson are the only two who now turn stone durning the day. The other gargoyles stay in their gargoyle forms durning the day.

End. or is it?


End file.
